No use crying over spilled coffee
by missyemzy
Summary: Isabelle notices Kurt isn't acting himself when she questions him she finds out what has caused her favorite intern so much pain based off what we know about 4x04.


**I would love to see a scene in the break up were Isabelle comforts Kurt. **

**I wrote this one shot because i love Kurt and Isabelle's friendship. **

**Unbeta'd so i apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.**

* * *

Isabelle sighed as one of her designers pitched rubber leggings for their aqua marine theme, she looked towards Kurt whose eyes were fixed on his notepad as he idly scribbled. He wasn't himself today she knew as soon as she'd seen him he was wearing the exact same outfit he'd worn only a few days before, his hair slightly off. She became concerned when he didn't touch his morning coffee and only picked at lunch. She thought he was ill at first but he didn't seem sick at all he had just been quiet she hadn't seen him smile once.

"Kurt what do you think" Isabelle asked the intern's eyes flickered up lacking their usual glint

"Oh um yeah it's a great idea" he nodded eyes falling back to his notebook. She frowned Kurt had clearly not been paying attention which wasn't like him at all.

"Ok guys lets call it a day and start fresh tomorrow" She said everyone nodded and began packing their bags "Kurt could I talk to you for a minute" he nodded having not moved from his seat. Isabelle waited until everyone one had left before taking the seat opposite her intern

"Kurt" She started in a soft tone he looked up at her his eyes wary "Kurt don't take this the wrong way but you seem a little off today and I-"

"Do you want some coffee" he asked cutting her off quickly standing and moving over to the side table filled with tea and coffee.

"Um ok sure yeah that would be nice" she smiled he nodded turning to place spoonful's of coffee into two paper cups before filling them with hot water he cursed as it sloshed over the edge effectively tipping the cup over and spilling the coffee across the counter.

"I'm sorry" he cried grabbing a handful of napkins to clean up the mess

"Kurt its ok-"

"No its not ok" His voice cracked as he started frantically wiping at the counter "Ill fix it".

"Kurt" Isabelle stood up quickly walking over to the young boy "Its fine don't worry" she said placing a hand on his shoulder

"No its not fine I have to fix it" his voice shook as he grabbed more napkins to soak up the coffee

"Kurt stop" the editor said firmly taking the napkins out of his hand before pulling gently to sit next to her at the table.

"What's wrong you haven't been yourself all day sweetie" she said softly rubbing his shoulder his bottom lip trembled as he tried to talked but it came out as a gasping sob he swallowed and tried again

"He-he broke u-up with me" he stuttered out before dissolving into heart wrenching sobs that shook his tiny frame. She reacted on instinct pulling the young boy into her arms holding him tight as he broke down in her arms. He had motioned his boyfriend Blaine a couple of times showing Isabelle some silly pictures of them he had on his phone, from what he had told her he was still in high school back in lima she knew he missed him terribly he almost cried when they'd down a segment on bowties the previous week. Her heart broke for the intern she stroked down his back waiting patiently for him to cry himself out no even caring that he was soaking her marc Jacobs blouse.

"Its okay sweetie it will be okay" she whispered, Kurt's cries died down after a while he pulled back shivering slightly

"Am sorry" he said looking embarrassed she shook her head standing to retrieve a clean napkin to hand him. He took it silently wiping his eyes

"Do you want to talk about it" She asked

"He just said he couldn't take being away from me that it was to hard and I would be better for both of if we just broke up" he sighed heavily dabbing away the last of the tears.

"He might come round you wait he realise he cant live without you"

"I hope so" he whispered "I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention today" he sniffed

"Its fine Kurt believe me if I was you I'd be at home with a big tub of fudge chunk ice cream watching re runs of project runway".

He smiled slightly for the first time that day

"And besides" she smiled leaning over to grab the interns notebook "Something ells me you were paying some attention" she said as she looked over the designs for shiny scaly printed Capri pants and long dark blue coulored fish tail skirts.

"These are great" She grinned "Oh and that's so cute" she cooed pointing to the little doodle of Ariel and flounder in the corner.

"The little mermaid is Blaine's favourite" he said with a sad smile, she studied he for a moment for abruptly standing up.

"Come on" She instructed passing him back the notebook

"Were are we going" he asked

"You my friend need ice cream" She said holding out her hand the intern smiled taking her hand.

* * *

**I don't know how im going to survive 4x04 please review**


End file.
